Ogawa Saki
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Saitama Prefecture |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2004-2011 |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = Zetima |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, S/mileage, ZYX-α, Oha Girl Maple |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello! Project.com}} Ogawa Saki (小川紗季) is a graduated member of the Hello! Project trainee group Hello Pro Egg and Hello! Project. She is a former member of S/mileage. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Ogawa Saki was born on November 18, 1996 in Saitama, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2004 Ogawa Saki joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Egg in June, when she passed the auditions alongside 31 other girls. 2005 In November, Ogawa recieved a role in a musical as "Henrika" in "34 choome no kiseki" The musical ran from November to December. 2006 In 2006, Ogawa continued her training and appeared at numerous Hello! Project concerts as a backing dancer, including the Country Musume concert "Country Musume LIVE2006 ~Shibuya des Date~". 2007 In 2007, Ogawa worked on the 2007 Project campaign single "Mottainai Baasan Ondo" with another Hello Pro Egg member, Okai Asuna. She also took part in television, "Chao.TV" (started 2007/09/02). In November, Ogawa was a part as a backing dancer for ℃-ute's "℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR~" concert. 2009 On April 4, Tsunku announced on his blog that a new group was in the works. The members listed were Ogawa, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, and Wada Ayaka. He stated the lineup was subject to change, and that it would be their "major debut". On May 8, Tsunku revealed the name of the new group to be "S/mileage" on his blog."エッグ新ユニット　グループ名決定！！". Hello Project Official Fanclub Web Site. 2009.05.11."Ｓ/ｍｉｌｅａｇｅ 　　ユニット名　由来・意味について". Tsunku Official Blog. 2009.05.08 2010 On March 31, Ogawa had her first solo event."FC限定「スマイレージ 小川紗季ソロイベント」". Hello! Project Official Fanclub Web Site. In May, Ogawa and the rest of the S/mileage members graduated from Hello Pro Egg in the spring concert. 2011 In 2011, after 7 years within Hello! Project, Ogawa Saki graduated to return to a normal life and will not return to Hello! Project in the future. Uchouten LOVE was the last single to feature Ogawa Saki. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Ogawa Saki (小川紗季) *'Nickname:' Sakitty (サキチィ) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama prefecture *'Western Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rat *'Bloodtype:' A *'Height:' 153cm (5'0") *'Hello! Project Status:' **June 2004: Egg **2009-04-04: S/mileage Member **2010-03-27: Member **2011-08-27: Graduated *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2004-06-??: Member **2011-08-27: Graduated *'Years in S/mileage:' 2 Years *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Egg (2004-2010) **S/mileage (2009-2011) **ZYX-α (2009-2011) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Baton *'Likes: '''Collecting sparkling black dresses and a large collection of ribbons and all animals. *'Dislikes:' Physical activities. *'Favorite Food:' Melons *'Least Favorite Food:' Meat and milk *'Looks Up To:''' Tanaka Reina Discography Featured In Singles= ;S/mileage *aMa no Jaku (First Debut Indies Single) *Asu wa Date na no ni, Ima Sugu Koe ga Kikitai (Indies) *Suki-chan (Indies) *Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii (Indies) *Yume Miru Fifteen *○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! *Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama *Short Cut *Koi ni Booing Buu! *Uchouten LOVE (Last Single) ;Oha Girl Maple *My School March ;Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu ;Bekimasu *Makeruna Wasshoi! ;Others *2007.06.29 Mottainai Baasan Ondo (もったいないばあさん音頭) (with Okai Asuna) |-|Albums= ;S/mileage *Warugaki 1 ;Hello! Project *Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ *Petit Best 10 *Petit Best 11 *Petit Best 12 |-|Concerts= ;S/mileage *S/mileage 1st Live Fall Concert Tour 2010 ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ *S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" ;Hello! Project *2009.11.04 Hello! Project 2009 Summer Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Champloo~ *2010.03.31 Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Shuffle Date~ *2010.04.14 Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ *- 2010.08.08 Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora~ *2011.02.23 Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live *2011.02.23 Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live *2011.07.16~17 Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ *2011.07.16~17 Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ ;Hello Pro Egg *2009.06.07 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano Step!~ *2009.09.23 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Yokohama Jump!~ *2009.11.23 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Fire!~ *2010.02.28 2010nen Hello Pro Egg Norimen Live 2gatsu *2010.03.27 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama Gold!~ Works Television *2007.09.02 Chao.TV (ちゃお.TV) *2010–2011 Oha Suta (as Oha Girl) *2011 Hello Pro! TIME Theater *2005.12.?? 34 Choume no Kiseki (34丁目の奇跡) Music Videos *2009 Mano Erina - Hajimete no Keiken (はじめての経験) (as back dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Sekai wa Summer Party (世界は サマー・パーティ) (as back dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo (この胸のときめきを) (as back dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Love&Peace=Paradise (Love&Peace＝パラダイス) (as back dancer) Commercials *2011 Zombie Daisuki (ぞんびだいすき) (Nintendo DS) Select Concerts *2007.02.10 Country Musume LIVE2006 ~Shibuya des Date~ (カントリー娘。LIVE2006～Shibuya des Date～) *2007.09.22 Hello Pro Egg Delivery Station! 01 (ハロプロエッグデリバリーステーション！01) (with Kikkawa Yuu, Mori Saki, Kitahara Sayaka, Aoki Erina) *2007.11.21 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR~ Trivia *She was the first member to be announced for be part of S/mileage. *Eats bread for breakfast. *Has a habit of biting her under-lip. *Was the only member in S/mileage that didn't have the character "田" in her name until the second generation joined. *She was the only member of S/mileage that wasn't in Shugo Chara Egg! until the second generation joined. *She was the only original S/mileage member who didn't participate in Lilpri. *Her favorite spot is the living room. *She appeared as a backup dancer in the PV for Mano Erina's second major single, Hajimete no Keiken. *She was the youngest member in S/mileage until the second generation joined *She was the first S/mileage member to graduate. *She was valued by Tsunku because of her singing abilities. *She shares a last name with graduated Morning Musume member Ogawa Makoto. See Also *Ogawa Saki Gallery Honorary Titles References External Links *S/mileage Official Website *Official Blog *Twitter cs:Ogawa Saki Category:S/mileage Category:1996 Births Category:2004 Additions Category:Members from Saitama Category:ZYX Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:2011 Departures Category:1st Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:Blood type A Category:November Births Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:ZYX-a Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Youngest S/mileage Member Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:1st Generation S/mileage shows in Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Oha Girl Maple Category:Yellow-Green Member Color Category:Orange Member Color Category:Ogawa Saki Category:Oha Suta Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg